


练习存档

by Yedda



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda
Summary: 存档用/慎点/内容和文笔都很垃圾





	1. 羊入🍊口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -小肥羊洗干净了自然就要被大灰狼吃掉

洗澡，Brett在洗澡。Eddy疲倦地躺在床上听着浴室里传来的水声，他放空大脑，意识飘到了很远的地方。Eddy闭上眼睛，黑暗中渐渐浮现出了Brett的脸、躯干、还有下体。他吞了吞口水。  


突然浴室里传来了一声咒骂，紧接着Brett冲进屋里，他的嘴里咒骂着，“操，洗到一半突然没有凉水了。”因为停水突如其来，Brett只勉强把浴巾披在身上。他整个人身体红彤彤的，身上还湿漉漉地冒着热气，水珠顺着黑发滴在地板上。  


Eddy支起身体，目不转睛地欣赏着裸体的Brett——像是一座刚刚从水下被打捞上来古希腊雕塑——又吞了一下口水。  


Brett稍微用浴巾擦了擦身上的水，然后摸索着走到床边。没戴眼镜的他没能避免地被行李箱拌了一下，卧倒在床上。Brett翘起的屁股划着饱满的轮廓，Eddy盯着看了片刻，然后忍不住走过去捏了一下。  


被吃了豆腐的Brett下意识去躲，翻过身来对上Eddy的目光。Brett一丝不挂地躺在床上，原本白嫩的脸上泛着潮红，双眼中有迷离的水汽。  


此时Eddy的脑海中只有Brett的胴体，心脏疯狂地跳着几乎要冲破胸腔。他握紧了拳头，喉结上下动了动，然后深吸了一口气，俯下身子吻住Brett。Eddy用双手把Brett锁在床上，用力吮吸口腔里残存的薄荷牙膏的味道。Brett想要说什么，舌尖的勾连吞没了每个试图发出的音节，气团刚从肺里呼出便重新被Eddy攫取。  


Eddy的嘴从Brett的嘴唇上移开，来到Brett的耳根——Brett的敏感点。他用牙齿轻轻咬着耳朵上的软骨，舌尖一圈一圈地描摹着耳廓。湿滑温暖的舔舐让Brett感觉到脊背有电流窜过，他的肌肉酥麻无力，呼吸开始变得急促起来。  


Eddy的唇舌顺着脖颈向下侵略每一片白皙。他吮吻Brett身上的每一颗痣，牙齿轻轻地啃噬周围的肌肤。临幸完每一颗痣，他紧接着又含住了Brett的乳头。Eddy的舌尖一圈又一圈地舔着Brett的乳晕，牙齿噬咬着微微颤抖的乳尖。他的嘴唇用力地吮吸着，似乎想要吸出汁液。屋里情欲渐浓，Eddy的动作越来越粗鲁，嘴上的力度开始加重。Brett感觉到有些疼痛，他忍不住发出了一声呻吟。  


Eddy对那声呻吟浑然不觉。他用左手把Brett的双手扣在头顶上方，右手负责在Brett身下挑逗。大手慢慢地滑过Brett的小腹，指尖在阴毛上打着圈。Brett被扯的有些疼痛，身体颤抖了一下，忍不住闷哼。Eddy把手穿过阴毛，慢慢地抚上Brett的阴茎，开始揉捏起来。粗粝的掌心摩擦着阴茎，Brett开始不安分地扭动着身体打开双腿，想要释放满溢的欲望。  


Eddy不紧不慢地从乳头一路吻到下面，舌尖轻轻落在柱头小口上。Eddy用手坚实地把Brett固定在床上，然后俯下身一点点地含住了Brett的阴茎。他没有吞得太多。双唇混着唾液把阴茎裹缚住，牙齿轻轻地磨着Brett敏感的冠沟，等到湿滑的液体渗出，接着用舌头舔掉。  


Brett微微睁开的眼睛里闪着泪光，身体比刚冲进屋的时候还要红，双颊红得似乎都要滴出血来。Brett感觉自己灵肉分离，灵魂仿若处在极乐世界，肉体化作一汪春水，被Eddy搅起阵阵涟漪。  


Eddy松开了禁锢Brett的手，摸索到了大腿根。他用手指捏着Brett的囊袋，每摩挲一下就把阴茎往嘴里送得更深一点。Brett呻吟着，他感觉到柱头已经顶到了Eddy的软腭。Eddy也感觉到了，他收紧了一下软腭，肌肉的收缩把Brett的柱头加紧随即又放开。  


Brett痉挛了一下。Eddy向外退了退，再用牙齿轻磨着把柱头送得更深。来回几次后，Brett的身体忍不住微微颤抖着，Eddy缓缓推出阴茎，只留下头上的一段。他轻轻含住柱头，牙齿轻磨，舌尖围绕着小孔打转，试图向里面钻。Brett忍不住叫出了声，尽数射在了Eddy的嘴里。  


Eddy没避开，索性吞了部分精液。他起身看着喘着粗气的Brett，没等Brett回过神来又附身吻了下去，舌头带着腥麝的味道在Brett口腔横冲直撞。终于他们停下来，Eddy用双臂支着身子看着Brett，Brett回望着他，然后抱怨道，“我刚刷的牙又白刷了。”


	2. 无题

“你知道什么‘爱’吗”我听见他这么问我。  


零点零几秒后我如此给他答复：“爱，最普遍的一种情感，多见于人或动物，被认为一种神奇的力量。可以认为亲人之间的关爱、朋友之间的友爱和情人之间的情爱。爱可以覆盖到一整个群体，或者是仅存在于个体之间。  


“爱是一种与生俱来的特质，每个人的爱都是独一无二的。爱本身是抽象的概念，而其对象可以是天地间的万物，或具体或抽象。爱可以体验，但是很难通过言语或文字具象化。”  


他听我说完后咧了一下嘴，通过分析他面部肌肉的动作幅度以及嘴角上扬的高度，我评估到他现在在苦笑。  


“你觉得你有这种情感吗？”他转过头来看着我。他的眼睛有些湿润，这让我判断出他现在处于情绪波动状态。  


“这很复杂，‘爱’似乎非常地珍贵纯洁，数据库里面有千万种的资料都记载着这种感情。由于这种感情没有明确的判定标准，我很难对自己进行评价并得出结论。”  


他转过头去，叹了一口气。他把脸迈进手掌心中，手肘支撑在大腿上。半晌，有细若游丝的声音传来，“…你终究不是他。”  


“每个人的存在都是独一无二的，即使是机器也不例外。”在分析了大量数据之后，我回答道。  


“即使是…”他停顿了一下，“…你有他的记忆，也不是他。”  


我知道他说的是谁——我记忆的专利人，他的朋友，他的知己，对他而言几乎可以超越爱人的那个人——Eddy。Eddy的全部的记忆都存储在我的数据库中，他前半生经历的喜怒哀乐随时都能被我调配出来用以反馈。Eddy的记忆停留在3516年8月23日的下午，回溯记忆后，我知道他选择在自己最喜欢的地方度过生命中的最后一刻，而最后出现在画面里的是现在在我面前的这个人。  


我的出现是因为Eddy，我作为容器承载他的记忆。机器人感情植入技术本有过辉煌的历史，但是由于在发展的过程中有些机器人的感情产生了变异，从而导致了暴动和战争的出现。最终人类通过最初研发时留下的密钥平息了那一场暴乱，封锁了感情植入技术的关键部分。不过目前仍有一小部分人在偷偷地尝试去复原这种技术，而我的创造者便是其中之一。他接受了这位音乐家的委托，我从而作为一个试验品被创造出来。但我的创造者似乎失败了，

我并没有在成功地在获得记忆并学习人类思想的同时衍生出与之匹配的感情。  


那位音乐家整理了一下头发和衣襟，又转回头来看着我。从他的眼睛片的反射中我提取到了自己的影子——我被那双经常被人形容为“含情脉脉”的“眼睛”凝视着。  


他的眉头皱起，眼睛圆睁——这是一种生气的表情。他盯着我一步一步地靠近，然后紧接着肢体监控器告诉我他的手抓住了我的“手臂”。  


他的脸忽然凑近。在这种快速发生但没有威胁的近距离接触的情况中，我的内置程序没有闪避功能，就这样他的眼镜片撞到了我的人工皮肤上。然后我听到皮肤监控发出警报：面部受损，需要修复。我监测到他的心跳不断地加速，而我认定这是一种紧张的、急切的表现，但是我无法分析出来这究竟是为什么。  


我忽然感觉到有什么东西压上了我的“嘴唇”，人类的体温透过传感器传递到数据中心。在短短的一秒内我检索到了这种动作叫做“亲吻”，可他为什么要这样做。遍历Eddy的记忆后，我找到了一处相似的动作，但那个场景下的这位音乐家是被动的那一位。  


我无法对他的行为进行反应，而他的牙齿已经磨得我的皮肤监控二度发出警报。在我不知道如何反应的时候他停了下来，头抵在我的“胸膛”，小声地反复着一句话，“为什么…”。我依然无法评测他的情绪，只是用“手”扶住他的肩膀以防他摔倒——因为系统评测出他的站姿不稳。


End file.
